Dead Rising 2: Case West
Dead Rising 2: Case West is an Xbox 360-exclusive DLC game that takes place after the events of Dead Rising 2, which was announced at the Tokyo Game Show by Keiji Inafune on September 15, 2010. This game features Chuck Greene and Frank West working side-by-side in a factory like setting.Warmoth, Brian. 'Dead Rising 2: Case West' DLC Epilogue Will Bring Back Frank West, MTV, (September 15, 2010). It was released worldwide on December 27, 2010. As taken from Capcom-Europe's announcement: "In co-op mode, Xbox LIVE Gold members will see the two protagonists delve deeper into the reasons behind the Fortune City outbreak and provide further links to the Willamette incident." The Xbox LIVE exclusive will provide an epilogue for Dead Rising 2. ''As of yet, Capcom have not announced any further Downloadable content for the game.3 down one to go, ''Capcom, (September 2010). It was re-released in the Dead Rising Collection. Gameplay The Combo Weapons system and co-op return from Dead Rising 2. The photography aspect from Dead Rising also returns in Case West,West Brings Photography Back, Joystiq, (September 22, 2010) but without Prestige Point bonuses. But Prestige Point Stickers do return. New weapons and weapon combinations are also available, as well as new costumes.Dead Rising 2: Case West - Extreme Trailer, Youtube (IGN). Survivors are also present, however, they will not need to be escorted back to a Safe House, as they work in the facility and know their way around. In single player, Frank will back Chuck up as an AI (artificial intelligence) friend. Frank is only playable in two player mode of an online game.MacDonald, Keza. Dead Rising 2: Case West Interview, Eurogamer, (September 22, 2010). Rob Barrett, President of Blue Castle Games stated, "I think we will see some physical Change in Frank since people saw him last, he will have aged. In the single player game Frank will be backing Chuck up...in co-op you will be able to play Frank. The combo weapons, which are...the pillar...of the main game, we expand on those as well."Dead Rising 2: Case West, Game Trailers, (September 22, 2010). Rob Barrett, President of Blue Castle Games. Story The game picks up from where Ending A left off, with Chuck fighting the zombified Tyrone King in the bunker elevator. TK overpowers Chuck and puts him down to the ground. When it seems Chuck is about to be killed, the elevator door opens and a man hits TK off of Chuck with a baseball bat, killing him and saving Chuck. The man turns out to be Frank West. Chuck thanks Frank and begins to recognize who he is. But Frank recognizes who Chuck is and what he is been accused of and is very hesitant to hear Chuck out. Chuck reiterates how Phenotrans caused the Las Vegas and Fortune City outbreaks and framed him for the latter. He also states that they also killed Rebecca Chang. Frank is shocked by the news, mostly about Rebecca's death. After hearing enough, Frank tells Chuck that he came to pick up Rebecca to investigate the Phenotrans Facility west of Fortune City based on a tip he was given by a source. Frank tells Chuck that he can tag along but if he finds out that Chuck had something to do with the outbreak, there could be serious consequences. Chuck reluctantly accepts and reiterates that he didn't do it, then Chuck see's Frank's camera and accuses Frank of just looking for a big scoop, but Frank says that there is a lot more to it than just a scoop. Before they leave, Frank's watch beeps and he gives himself a dose of Zombrex, owing to the infection he contracted in Willamette, five years ago. Chuck and Frank are perched on a cliff, scoping out the Phenotrans compound in the distance, stating that they're off to find the evidence to clear Chuck's name and find out whatever the source has in for them.Davis, Christian. Dead Rising 2: Case West Trailer Revealed at Tokyo Game Show, Device Magazine, (September 15, 2010). The two break into the facility via the air vents and make their way to the Shipping Office to contact Frank's mysterious source. After inputting codes at several workstations, the source is able to download information for Chuck and Frank, which they find in an office at the Secure Lab. While they discuss the development of Zombrex, the various people forced to be test subjects, and the lives it has cost around the world, Frank angrily throws his own supply away, but Chuck picks it up without his knowledge. Eventually, they cut the power to the facility in order to free Frank's source, who turns out to be Isabela Keyes. Frank and Isabela had parted ways following Willamette, and he is surprised to see her. Frank is angry to learn she works for Phenotrans. Isabela explained that she was captured and forced to work for Phenotrans after the incident at the Willamette Mall; in addition, all her research on creating a cure was stolen by Phenotrans. After explaining herself, however, the director of Phenotrans, Marian Mallon, reveals herself in a room above them and sends in guards to capture the trio. Isabela manages to get away, leading Chuck and Frank to believe that she was only using them to help her escape. She returns shortly after with a gun in an attempt to free the two. However, Harjit Singh, the head of Phenotrans security, is sent to deal with the situation and promptly knocks out Isabela when she attempts to escape. She throws a flash drive towards Frank containing information regarding Phenotrans's practices just before fainting and being taken to Marian. Harjit, however, steps on the flash drive and tries to kill Frank and Chuck. This leads to ending A. Endings Locations Announcement The game was announced at the Capcom's Tokyo Game Show 2010 Press Conference on September 14, 2010, where the Japanese game-maker also announced purchasing Dead Rising 2 developer Blue Castle Games, dubbing it Capcom Game Studio Vancouver. Keiji Inafune cited the record Xbox Live sales of nearly 500,000 copies of Dead Rising 2's prequel ''Case Zero'' in deciding to create Case West, "Case Zero was a prologue, so of course we need an epilogue." Kotaku speculates that the Case West announcement explains the grainy photo of Chuck and someone who looked like Frank, which was posted on September 10, 2010 on Capcom's Tape It Or Die viral blog.When Zombie-Killing "Woahs" Turn into Camera Woes (See What I Did There?), Tape It Or Die, (September 10, 2010).Frank West Returns In New Dead Rising Title, Kotaku, (September 15, 2010).Wilson, Jason. Dead Rising 2 getting Xbox 360-exclusive epilogue; Capcom acquiring its developer, Gamepro, (September 15, 2010).Nguyen, Thierry. Dead Rising 2: Case West Announced By Capcom Downloadable epilogue to feature original Dead Rising protagonist. Downloadable epilogue to feature original Dead Rising protagonist, 1up (September 15, 2010). Reception Case West received generally positive reviews, with a score of 74 on Metacritic. IGN gave the title an 8.5 out of 10 rating. They praised the story, combo weapons, and fun co-op mode. Eurogamer gave the title an 8 out of 10 rating, stating that the product was more a worth while purchase for people planning to play co-op with a friend. Gametrailers awarded the title with a 7.9 out of 10 rating, saying that the $10 asking price was worth it. GameSpot gave the title a 7 out of 10 rating, praising the new weapons, fun while rescuing survivors, wacky humor, and plenty of replay value, but criticizing the similarity it has to Case Zero, no integration with previous games, and that the photography in the game has less impact. Trivia *In the Underground Tunnel, there is a reference to Left 4 Dead as "Don't startle the wi-" can be found written on the wall in blood, with a woman's cries coming from the vent below. This is a reference to the Witch, an enemy popular in the Left 4 Dead series. *There is a costume that allows Chuck to dress up similar to Dr. Wily, a character from the Mega Man series. *''Dead Rising 2: Case West'' is the only game in the Dead Rising series that does not have any victims. * A player cannot continue the game after failing the main story unlike other Dead Rising games.Kevin Hall, Dead Rising 2: Case West Walkthrough, IGN, (January 6, 2011). * The Chuck player in single player mode can give Frank the command to change outfits by aiming and pointing toward some clothes then pressing the button to give Frank the command to put the clothes on. * This is the only Dead Rising game that does not feature a Chainsaw as a weapon. However, the Cement Saw is still featured. Game Text Introduction to the game. Gallery References External links *Hall, Kevin. Dead Rising 2: Case West: FAQ/Walkthrough, GameFAQs, (January 3, 2011). *Capcom-Europe *MTV *Kotaku *Joystiq Category:Games Category:Dead Rising 2: Case West Category:Downloadable Content